


Varric Pays a Visit

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Series: Wil and Cro Hawke [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, elf blood hawke, older hawke twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: Wil and Fenris are lying low after the birth of their daughter. They get a visit from an old friend and someone else.





	Varric Pays a Visit

Wil Hawke lay in her bed, her arm draped around Fenris' waist. She drifted somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. The baby burbled in her crib across the room. Rinna was awake, Wil should get up and get her. But the newborn hadn't fallen asleep until the light outside was soft, so Wil didn't see the harm in letting her entertain herself while she dozed.

When Bethany was a baby, she had always been the hardest to get to sleep, But for different reasons than Carver. Carver cried because he was dirty or hungry or any normal reasons a baby cries. Bethany cried when she was bored. When Wil had been little, she had been half convinced that baby Bethany just wanted to test their reaction time. See how long it took them to get up when she started wailing in the middle of the night.

Rinna didn't do that, but at a little under two weeks old, she only slept for a few hours at a time and ate after every nap. Fenris could do a lot of things, but breastfeed was not one of them. Wil herself was still pretty wiped out from the labor itself. Her mom had done this twice, with four times as many children. Not for the first time, she thought about her brother.

She hadn't seen or heard from Cro since he had gone away with Anders. But their connection meant that she sometimes got impressions. Sensations of heat with no discernable source. Phantom pains, and smells. She could only imagine what Cro was getting from her end.

The first Hawke twins had always been close, but the strangeness of their connection hadn't manifested until they were separated. The only time they had ever been apart was when Wil followed Carver to Ostagar. That had only been a few months. Two years since the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry marked the longest Wil and Cro had ever been apart.

She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew, Fenris was getting back into bed, infant in arms. Wil trusted Fenris to be careful, so she didn't warn him about the dangers of having a newborn in the bed with them; instead, she pulled both of them closer and tried to fall back asleep.

Abruptly, there was a knock at the door. Fenris and Wil sat bolt upright, jostling Rinna. Wil gathered her daughter to her chest as she and Fenris shared a look. No one was supposed to know where they were. Not even the extremely helpful, and kind of nosey, midwife. After a swift, silent conversation, Wil handed Rinna to Fenris while she pulled on a shirt.

With one hand, Fenris pulled his sword off its hooks on the wall, Rinna in his other arm. He moved to the blind side of the door, nodding as Wil moved to open the door and confront whoever had found them. With luck, whoever it was would let their guard down, seeing an unarmed woman, not noticing Fenris with a very large sword.

But it was Wil who was caught off guard.

"Hey Hawke," Varric said, customary shit-eating grin on his face.

"Varric!" Wil exclaimed, bending to embrace the dwarf. He looked good, hair a little longer than the last time she had seen him. His shirt was still ridiculously low-cut, and Wil had never been so happy to see that chest bush.

"Varric?" Fenris asked, dropping his sword.

"Hey, Elf," Varric smiled at him over Wil's shoulder. "And that must be the Hawkelet."

Rinna stared at Varric, in the way only babies can. Wil let him go to take her daughter from Fenris to show her to her oldest friend. Varric offered her his finger in greeting. Rinna took the proffered digit, and stuck it in her mouth.

"Varric, what are you doing here?" Wil asked. Varric held out his arms to take the infant and Wil immediately handed her over.

"What, a dwarf can't check in on his friends when they have a baby?" He smiled slyly. "Though I can't take all the credit..." He trailed off meaningfully as he looked over his shoulder.

Sheepishly scooting around the corner of the house, was Cro. His unkempt hair was made even wilder by the wind, and she was reminded of the time they were small children. He was wearing pretty nondescript clothing, not a robe, drawing attention to the fact that he was a mage. The only thing throwing off the undercover outfit, was the stripe of red across his nose and cheeks... The one that mirrored hers.

She didn't think, she just moved. One second, she was crouching in front of Varric, the next she was throwing her arms around her brother's neck. It was like he had never left. He smelled the same, felt the same, the rumble of his laugh was the same. His beard scratched her face and she was getting tears on his shirt. And it was perfect. When she finally pulled back, he had tears in his eyes too.

"Hi," Cro said, voice thick with emotion.

"Hey," Wil giggled, wetly.

"I felt something two weeks ago," Cro said, uncertainly. "I made an intuitive leap." He shrugged sheepishly. That must have been weird for him.

"How was the pregnancy for you?" She laughed as she led him inside. Cro groaned.

"Awful. Did you crave pickles? I ate so many pickles." Cro sighed and Fenris laughed.

"We almost had to learn the process of pickling, because she ate all the pickles in town." Wil swatted at Fenris but he deftly avoided her.

"No? What about Hawkeling?" Varric was trying out nicknames on the baby, who seemed perfectly content to chew on his necklace while he talked.

"You aren't even going to ask her name, before you completely disregard it?" Wil asked, slinging an arm around her brother's broad shoulders. It was a stretch, but a familiar one.

"Her name is Rinna," Cro said and Wil and Fenris whipped their heads to face him. There was no way that he could know that through the link. Was there? Cro laughed at their confusion.

"Wil, you've wanted to name a kid 'Rinna' since we were kids."

Wil blushed to the roots of her hair. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"If it was a boy, his name would have--" Cro continued confidently. Wil drove her heel into the back of his knee and pulled him into a headlock.

Cro cried out, laughing as his sister noogied him relentlessly.

"Well now I'm curious," Fenris commented.

"Me too, I sense a story," Varric grinned. Wil stopped her assault to point at them.

"You're next," she glared. Neither looked very scared. Rinna shrieked in amusement and Wil let Cro go.

"Little bird wants to know too," Varric said, brandishing the infant like evidence. Rinna laughed again as Wil scooped her up.

"She liked that one," Cro said as he drew along side Wil to look at his niece.

"Little Bird it is," Varric agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt even gonna post this. if it wasnt for chocowolf28 i wouldnt. i hope she likes this.


End file.
